


Comfort

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, this is very cute, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil and Patton cuddle in bed together as the world is cold outside. This prompts them to reflect on how the other is a comfort to them.
Relationships: Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Comfort

Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton, pressing his face into his boyfriends chest. Patton ram and hand through Patton’s hair in response, smiling softly. His smile only grew as he saw the blush grow on Virgil’s face.

The roommates turned couple had only recently started dating, making this the first winter the two had spent together romantically.

And apparently a cold Virgil is a cuddly Virgil.

As the days grew colder, the more Virgil would ask for cuddles. And nearly every time Patton would agree. 

Patton was a super affectionate person, and things like cuddling and kisses were one of his favorite love languages. He was always happy to share body warmth, and hold and kiss Virgil.

And that’s what he was doing now. They were lying in bed after a long day of work. Thankfully they both had the next day off and would be able to sleep in together,bodies pressed up against each other, not having to worry about alarms.

They had decided to cuddle in Patton’s room, the fairy lights he kept up casting a warm glow inside the room.

Patton was incredible but Virgil always was. Virgil was a warmth that came from something smaller, something like hugging a teddy bear. It was smaller than you, but it gave you comfort to be held.

But Virgil was comfortable in a way, he always supported Patton,in all he did. He protected Patton, but his protectiveness never fell into the possessiveness or any other toxic category. Virgil was also so smart and funny and he never failed to make Patton smile.

And the there was Virgil. Said anxious man was content. A soft and warm feeling bubbled inside his chest. It wasn’t one he was use to or had felt before. It was kind of like the feeling of putting on warm pajamas after a cold day or eating a bowl of chili after walking home in the snow, it was a comfort, a warmth that seemed to cover you and fill you up.

And Patton was amazing in every way. His heart had so much love in it. And it was never ending. Virgil has never experienced anything like Patton’s love before. It should be scary, it should be making Virgil anxious, and it did. At first. But now Virgil has faith in this relationship. He had faith in both of them. 

After cuddling for a while, sleep made its way to them. Patton had started to drift off but he moved slightly, just to turn the fairy lights off and to adjust himself slightly so that both of them were in the most comfortable position possible. The warmth he felt only grew as he looked down and saw Virgil fast asleep. His boyfriend looked content as he slept, his softer features on full display. And he felt so lucky as there were few who Virgil trusted enough to be open with, to be vulnerable or soft with and Patton had become one of them. 

He kissed him softly on the top of his head. Virgil stirred slightly and Patton briefly panicked as he thought he may have wakened him but Virgil stayed asleep, he was only changing his position slightly in his sleep. Patton silently sighed in relief but then closed his eyes, joining his boyfriend in the act of dreaming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> (Also I’m posting past 11:30pm so Archive Marks this as the next day but rest assured that I have in fact posted on the fourth xD)


End file.
